


Acceptable Needs

by Asmodeus



Series: NOHRE -- OC's [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderless, Other, i do talk abt ren killing stuff in here bc they not good ppl so uuuuh, take note of that plz, that issue when ren is only ren to norman tho thats not their name, whats a name to a weird shadow thing right ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus





	Acceptable Needs

The human body was disgusting.

They had dealt with their fair share of them, from children to the elderly, people in every shape or size. They all were horrible though, without a doubt. They required so many things just to survive and when they looked at the human race as a whole ?? They felt disgusted.

Norman is talking with them one day when they notice a couple from the corner of their eye. They give a scoff, as best as this body can give, before focusing back on Norman. The demon of course takes a peek, laughing when he sees what the other was scoffing about.

‘  Have something wrong with PDA, Ren ??  ‘

The name still catches them off guard, not used to being … someone, to anyone. They’re used to people using the forms old name which they politely ignore in most cases, but this name … Ren. That was their name, what Norman gave them. Not the forms or a nickname, it was what happened when the two crossed paths too many times in the years of existing.

But they -- Ren -- simply rolls their eyes, the womans form they took now nothing too exciting in reactions.  ‘ The human form is disgusting, ‘ they repeat, their thoughts from earlier reaching the air between them finally. A brow is raised on Norman, a prompt for them to finish the thought.

‘  They have needs, needs that while in their forms I have to abide by. Water, food, chemicals pumped into their bodies that I have ruined a form one too many times by not having them.  ‘ Looking at their hand, Ren frowns. This body was missing something as is, they had been resident in it for a few days now and they knew something was up, something was going on. They had been in a womans form when with child as the woman refused to keep it and had no other way, they had let these children die time and time again as the parasite inside the form was a sensation that made Ren sick to their stomach but the years off their lives were a hearty meal.

Norman is watching them, curious it seems to the waves of hatred that they gave off as they spoke, of the disgust they felt as each new memory flashed in and out and made them want to swap bodies just to clean themselves of things they never could. It was useless though, this was their life and duty, their purpose -- to relieve those who wished to leave themselves behind. It was the most exhilarating feeling of power, to know that people sought them out still even now, hundreds of years beyond their birth. No human was ever pleased, never would be.

‘  Now, now -- I’m sure the pleasure each body gives when you’re with me is worth it though.  ‘

Caught off guard again, Ren snaps their eyes up to meet Norman, a smirk on the man's lips as their gazes meet. Ren couldn’t deny that, human forms held pleasure that Norman wrung from each of them before Ren disposed of them for the next. It was rare that Norman denied a try, usually when the form was too old or young. But on the occasion when the form was to his tastes, there would be more than one round, the form used and used until they could barely breathe and Ren had to abandon it early. Those days made human forms worth it, made it worth the swapping as they used body after body to get exactly what they wanted out of it.

It makes Ren think, chin propped in hand as they glance out again then back towards Norman.

‘  Of course. This one doesn’t have much time left though. So, shall we ??  ‘


End file.
